dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Batman vs Gordon Freeman
Batman vs Gordon Freeman is Peep4Life's one hundred and ninety-eighth DBX! Description Season 14 Episode 3! DC vs Half Life! Armed to the teeth with gadgets and weapons, which suited combatant wins a DBX? '' Intro '''NO RULES' JUST BLOODSHED DBX ' Fight Bruce Wayne had desperately tried to pay the Administrator of the Black Mesa experiment to call off the testing of the samples. Bruce knew what could occur if the industry went ahead with the experiment and, just as Batman had predicted, the experiment had caused a Resonance Cascade. Batman knew he needed to get to the Lambda Complex of the base to have any hopes of stopping the invasion of Xen creatures now. But as he flew overhead, his craft's sensors detected an incoming attack. Sure enough, a rocket blasted into the side of his aircraft and he was forced to eject from the building, landing on the roof of the Lambda Complex. That was when he noticed a man in an orange H.E.V suit, who was now switching to an assault rifle. Batman had no choice, he rappelled down towards Gordon who was already opening fire. '''Here we go! ' The bullets had little luck slowing Batman down, as the Caped Crusader flung a swarm of batarangs towards the scientist. Gordon dodged the attacks, but the batarangs exploded behind him, knocking him momentarily off balance. Batman then delivered several clubbing punches to Gordon's head before kicking him into a crate. He then looked to tie Gordon with a grapple gun, but a swing from a crowbar was enough interference to buy Freeman time. As Batman retrieved his grappling wire, Gordon brought the head of the crowbar down on Batman's shoulder. He then smacked the Justice League member across the side of the face and followed that up with a shot intended for the head. Batman grabbed the crowbar in defiance and wrestled it away from Gordon. Batman then shot a grapple into the air and grabbed Dr Freeman with his spare arm, dragging the scientist up and into the air. He then let Gordon drop a very large height to the floor. Gordon landed hard, but took only a little damage in the process. "Warning, minor laceration detected." The H.E.V suit warned, as Freeman changed up to his Snarks. He threw the carnivorous creatures at Batman and then ran back several feet as to not attract attention. Batman struggled against the creatures, stomping on one of them but being pestered by the rest. He threw several batarangs down, which froze many of the Snarks in place. Batman then dropped an explosive which dealt with the remaining creatures, and chased after Gordon. Freeman fired a shot from his Crossbow, clipping Batman's cape and pinning him against a wall momentarily. Batman managed to rip himself free but Gordon had used the moment to seize his crowbar and make his way up a ladder. Batman speared him into the door, knocking it down and forcing the scientist on the other side to rush to the opposite door, opening it and escaping to the upper levels. Gordon and Batman were trading crowbar strikes and punches though, as Batman's armour withstood the onslaught. The superhero used a sticky grenade to force separation between the fighters. The explosion did massive damage to Gordon's H.E.V suit as it desperately reminded him. "Power 15%. Seek medical attention!" Gordon limped towards the elevator in the next room, but Batman was hot on his heels. The scientist threw a grenade at the Caped Crusader, just as the lift took off. Batman was caught in a massive explosion as several explosive crates next to him also blew up. Gordon headed right, into the weapon's testing laboratory with a new gun: The Gluon Gun! But before Gordon could equip the weapon, Batman reemerged and punched the scientist in the face. Batman had the upper hand, keeping the fight a fistfight for as long as possible. He used several electric batarangs to drain the H.E.V suit, making Gordon very vulnerable. "Emergency! User death imminent!" the suit blared in his ears. Gordon quickly used his Orange Gun, and fired a low charge shot at Batman, propelling the masked fighter across the room and onto a desk. With the accidental press of a button, one door opened and revealed a very angry Bullsquid. Batman quickly disposed of the enemy with his batarangs but when he turned back around, Gordon had armed the Gluon Gun. Freeman kept the trigger held, splattering Batman into several bloodied chunks around the room. He then stocked up on ammo and made his way towards the far lift, headed towards the reactors. '''DBX Conclusion And the winner is: Gordon Freeman! Category:Peep4Life Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Hero vs Hero themed DBX Fights Category:Protagonist vs. Protagonist themed DBX Fights Category:Science themed DBX Fights Category:'Human vs Human' themed DBX Fights Category:Technology themed DBXs Category:'Comic Books VS Video Games' themed DBXs Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:DC vs Valve themed DBXs Category:Gun vs Fist fights Category:Male Vs Male Category:Smart Themed DBX Category:Genius vs Genius Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights